Bai Yuechu
Bai Yuechu is the main male protagonist of the series, and the latest reincarnation of Dongfang Yuechu. He was previously under the strict control of the Yi Qi Dao League. During this period, no one was aware of the extraordinary strength that he possessed. He is currently partnered with Tushan Susu and helps her with her Tushan matchmaker assignments. Appearance Bai Yuechu has long black hair normally tied in a tight braid wrapped around his neck. He is always seen wearing his school uniform: a white t-shirt that says "rise from poverty" on the front and "become rich" at the back with blue pants. He also sometimes wears a blue and white jacket that he keeps partially zipped up (though he zips it all the way up when trying to act more formal). Personality Although he is a taoist, Bai Yuechu is extremely greedy, most likely because of the way he was treated as a child. He is also broke so he naturally likes to hoard things and is always looking for a way to get things for free. For example, he used to charge Susu extravagant amounts of candy in return for his help or her protection. In addition to this, he generally isn't motivated to do anything, even in the most dire of situations, unless he would profit from it. He is also very fond of food, and has a "bottomless pit" as his stomach. Because of this, people often use food (and money) to bribe him or to lure him into traps, though he is able to resist it to a certain degree depending on the situation. History As a child, he was taken care of by the Yi Qi Dao League, but developed a strong distaste for them due to how they treated him. He was not allowed near candy, money, or women. This has shaped him into the greedy person he is. Not much is known about his childhood with his father, but it seems that his father sees him as a source of money. Abilities In addition to Tushan Honghong's power, his own power is extraordinary. 'Pure Yang Flame' Bai Yuechu is able to both summon the Pure Yang Flame and manipulate it. He is completely immune to its effects and can reside in its flames for extensive periods of time. This ability is due to him having Dongfang blood and being Dongfang Yuechu's reincarnation. 'Tears of the Void' As the reincarnation of Dongfang Yuechu, he is able to use the Tears of the Void as it was used as the Magical Vessel for the Pledge of Love, though he only possesses half of it in his right eye, the other half was taken away from him in his previous life as Dongfang Yuechu. 'Caterpillar Assault' Due to perennial starvation, he has trained his core muscles to the extent of moving around even while tied up (as long as he isn't hung up). 'Heaven and Earth Devour' This technique allows Yuechu to swallow anything, including the Tears of the Void. He stores it in his body and releases it by spitting it out. He can also use this method to absorb magic. He usually only uses this when he is out of magic and is often a last resort. 'Extendable Staff' Yuechu has a staff that is able to extend and widen to reach enemies that are a long distance away. He can still use it even when it's broken. His staff is probably a reference to Sun Wukong's Ruyi Jingu Band and probably something he either received or learned to use from the Master of Aolai. Note that his dad also seems to use one as well. 'Taoist Incantations' Yuechu is skilled in using various different Taoist spells, charms and seals. For example, he often attaches Taoist seals to his arms and legs to increase his speed and strength. Or by using Earth Traversal seals to travel through the ground. As these seals usually cost money, he tries to avoid using them. Trivia *In Chinese, 白 can mean "white", "pure" or "bright" and 月初 is "the beginning of the month". zh:白月初